oryginalne_postaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lucas Evans
UWAGA! ARTYKUŁ MOŻE ZAWIERAĆ PRZEKLEŃSTWA! Lucas Evans - Uczeń ogólnokształcącego liceum imienia Davida Kemiro, chodzący do klasy maturalnej, pomimo tego, że w liceum jest pierwszy rok. Znany jako gangster oraz ogólnie niebezpieczna persona, która mieszka w niebezpiecznej dzielnicy i prawdopodobnie wszystkich kiedyś pozabija, więc trzeba uciekać. Wygląd 'aktualnie' Lucas to wysoki chłopak, który wygląda na więcej lat niż ma, czyli prawdopodobnie na około 19 lat, przez co czasami mu nawet alkohol sprzedadzą, a jak tego nie zrobią to pokaże swój sfałszowany dowód osobisty, który dostał od rodziców. Należy do istot bardzo wysokich, gdyż ma aż 191cm, oraz szczupłych, a można nawet i rzec, że chudych, bo waży 80kg. Ma też widoczną masę mięśniową, która to jednak nie powala, a przynajmniej nie jakoś wybitnie. Na jego głowie można zauważyć charakterystyczne, czarne, małe rogi, które to doszły do niego wraz z jedną z operacji. Jego włosy dosłownie nigdy nie są ułożone i opadają na prawe oko, ale to czy je zasłaniają zależy od dnia i godziny. Naturalnie są w kolorze czarnym, jednakowoż Lucas postanowił, że zafarbuje je sobie na kolor ciemnogranatowyo. Z lewej strony są wygolone i odsłaniają lekko szpiczaste ucho, w którym można zaobserwować cztery kolczyki (trzy małe, jeden krzyż), oraz cztery małe, srebrne kolczyki nad brwią. Jego oczęta są po prostu piękne i można się w nich zatopić, dosłownie, to była zawsze najpiękniejsza rzecz w jego wyglądzie jaką dysponował, jednak on sam uważa i zawsze uważał je za brzydkie, więc nosi sobie czerwone soczewki. Patrząc bardziej w dół twarzy możemy zaobserwować maseczkę na twarz, której używa, aby zabezpieczyć się przed szkodliwym powietrzem. Gdy ją zdejmuje można zaobserwować kolejne dwa kolczyki pod jego lewą częścią wargi, oraz spiłowane zęby. Czasami można zaobserwować u niego sińce od niewyspania, ale to także zależy od dnia i godziny. Ma z natury dosyć ciemną karnację, a w dodatku jest opalony. Jego rysy twarzy można uznać za niemalże idealne, a przynajmniej większość prócz Lucasa tak uważa. Oczywiście Lucas zawsze taki nie był, gdyż, ponieważ, bo, Lucas przeszedł operacje plastyczne, a jego rodzicom to nie przeszkadzało, a niech się chłopak dobrze poczuje, no! No cóż, NIE POCZUŁ SIĘ DOBRZE. Mówi, że przeszedł je “aby wyglądać groźniej”, albo “aby wyrazić siebie”. Inspirował się swoim wyobrażeniem demona w tej kwestii. Tak na prawdę przeszedł je, bo nie akceptował (i ciągle nie akceptuje) siebie. Ma liczne blizny na rękach, ponieważ jednym słowem się ciął i dalej tnie, zasłania je jednak swoją bluzą. Jego typowy strój składa się z t-shirtu na krótki rękaw, jeansów, glanów, oraz przede wszystkim jego ukochanej bluzy. Do szkoły ubiera po prostu mundurek. 'około 15 lat' W tym wieku Lucas już ogarniał te swoje całe operacje drastyczne, jednak te nie były tak drastyczne, czyli jednym słowem - były jeszcze ludzkie. Jego strój nie różnił się dosłownie wcale od stroju aktualnego Lucasa. Co do twarzy, cóż, pierwsze co rzuca się w oczy to zdecydowane rumieńce, oraz fakt, że miał bardzo odstające uszy, co dodawało mu po prostu uroku. Był lekko grubszy niż aktualnie, ale raczej nie można było go uznać nawet za pulchnego, gdyż wtedy już unikał wszystkiego co mogłoby go do takowego stanu doprowadzić. Co ciekawsze - jego włosy i oczy były w naturalnym kolorze, wow! Wyglądał na istotkę słodką oraz wrażliwą, którą jakby nie było był, ale starał się nie przesadzać w tą stronę i stać się jednym słowem bardziej, no, męskim... Był on także sporo niższy od aktualnego Lucasa, prawdopodobnie miał coś ponad 180cm, może około 185? kto wie? tak czy owak, należał do osób wysokich, ale i tak ciągle rósł. Nie miał wtedy jeszcze kolczyków, aczkolwiek były już blizny na rękach. 'około 11 lat' Był to wiek, w którym Lucas izolował się od ludzi najbardziej i w ogóle z nimi nie rozmawiał co było po nim widać, gdybyś ty tylko widział tą jego nieśmiałą mordkę, sama rozkosz, mówię ci. Był znacznie pulchniejszy niż w przyszłości, ale nie jakoś specjalnie, leciutko pulchny, nic więcej, może nawet go do tej kategorii osób zaliczyć nie było można. Miał około 170cm wzrostu. Tak samo jak jego piętnastoletnia forma - nie nosił soczewek, przez co można było podziwiać jego piękne oczy, a przynajmniej w teorii, bo prawie nigdy go widać nie było, bo przecież się izolował. Miał spory, zadarty nosek, oraz odstające uszy, co jednym słowem przysporzyło mu wielu kompleksów. Jego strój od aktualnego się lekko różnił, ale nie jakoś wybitnie, po prostu ubierał się w jeszcze cieplejsze bluzy, skarpetki oraz buty. W tym też wieku na ogół popadł w depresję i w jego przypadku po prostu jego ręce były całe we krwi, bo, no nie wiem, ciął się 24/7 z niewiadomych przyczyn? Nawet on nie wie do końca dlaczego. Często płakał, bo taki okres w jego życiu był, no niestety... 'około 8 lat' Ośmioletni Lucas kompletnie różnił się od reszty. Był dużo bardziej wesoły i nawet nie był za bardzo odizolowany od społeczeństwa! No dobrze, może trochę, ale tylko trochę i widać było, że był dużo bardziej towarzyski. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że jego uszy są jeszcze bardziej odstające, a jego nos jeszcze większy i bardziej zadarty, na jego policzkach można było ujrzeć wieczne rumieńce, a na twarzy - wesoły uśmiech. Należał on jednak do dzieci pulchnych, czego powodem było oczywiście nie, nie jedzenie, wchłanianie kajzerek. Było to więc bardzo wesołe i rozkoszne, pulchniutkie dziecię, które trzeba było kochać. Ubierał sweterki, na które zakładał kolejne, tym razem dłuższe swetry, aby było mu jeszcze cieplej. Do tego dobierał sobie jeansy oraz trampki, albo buty zimowe. 'około 5 lat' Lucas był rozkosznym przedszkolakiem, który o dziwo pulchny nie był, co spowodowane było tym, że nie wchłaniał kajzerek, wow! Zawsze był ubierany w cieplutkie bluzy, ale cieplutko było mu tylko od góry, bo dolna część jego stroju składała się głównie z trampek, skarpetek oraz szortów. Wyglądał i był niczym pocieszny bobo, który daje miłość każdemu. 'około 25 lat' UWAGA! UWAGA! Jest to jedynie hipotetyczna wersja Lucasa! Lucas byłby w tym wieku dorosły i nie bawiłby się już w satanistę, toteż wyrzuciłby swoje kolczyki do kosza (albo raczej by je sprzedał), przestałby farbować włosy oraz zdjąłby soczewki. Oczywiście - nie dałby rady cofnąć pewnych rzeczy, jakimi były operacje plastyczne, więc nie uciekłby od spiczastych uszu, czy też rogów, ale ciągle wyglądały bardziej łagodnie. Na jego twarz wróciłyby dawne rumieńce i w końcu zebrałby się aby pójść do okulisty, a co za tym idzie - nosiłby okulary. Jeżeli chodzi o jego strój, to prawdopodobnie składałby się z koszuli, ładnych butów, ładnych spodni oraz z jego kochanej bluzy, aby było mu cieplutko. 'około 45 lat' UWAGA! UWAGA! Jest to jedynie hipotetyczna wersja Lucasa! Lucas w tym wieku młody by już nie był i tutaj raczej co spierać się nie mamy, co nie? Oczywiście, że by lekko przytył, nikt nie ma perfekcyjnej sylwetki przez całe życie, a jak ktoś już ma to nielicznie, pewnie, że by się zestarzał, chociaż akurat w jego przypadku niespecjalnie, ale jednak zauważalnie. Od jego dwudziestopięcioletniej formy za bardzo by się jednak nie różnił, jeżeli chodzi o wyraz twarzy itp. Jego strój składałby się z takiej samej dolnej części, jednak jeżeli chodzi o górę to wybrałby prędzej koszulę i sweterek. 'senior' UWAGA! UWAGA! Jest to jedynie hipotetyczna wersja Lucasa! Lucas jako senior, no cóż, widać by było, że seniorem jest, co nie? Wyglądałby prawdopodobnie na kochanego dziadka, gdyby nie fakt, że ciągle miał te swoje pozostałości po przeszłości, więc raczej by tak kochanie aż nie wyglądał. Raczej by się nie farbował, więc byłby siwy, no... Jego strój nie różniłby się raczej specjalnie od jego dorosłej wersji. Osobowość 'aktualnie' Lucas to istotka zdecydowanie porywcza i na ogół agresywna, więc bez kija nie podchodź, a już tym bardziej z kijem, bo wtedy Lucasa wkurzysz jeszcze bardziej. Początkowo jest bardzo niemiły, wredny, arogancki oraz wywyższający się, przez co można go uznać za himedere czasami. Jeżeli się zaprzyjaźnisz z nim to będzie mówił, że jest przeciętny, nie powiedziałby o swojej zaniżonej samoocenie, którą posiada, nawet gdyby się zakochał. Jednym słowem - ukrywałby to do końca. Zawsze musi postawić na swoim. Był parę razy zauroczony i szczerze bardzo łatwo to robi, jednak nigdy nie był tak na prawdę zakochany i akurat to uczucie przychodzi mu prędko. Nienawidzi podlizywania się. Często zachowuje się bezmyślnie oraz sprawia wrażenie osoby, którą interesuje tylko to co dzieje się tu i teraz, jednak myśli poważnie nad przyszłością i jest bardzo sumienny. Woli zrobić coś wcześniej i porządnie niż robić to w późniejszym czasie. Jest perfekcjonistą, a jego pokój jest wiecznie czysty, nie jakoś przesadnie, ale czysty. Panicznie boi się zarazków, wirusów, albo wszelkiego rodzaju chorób, więc zawsze ma przy sobie octenisept oraz chusteczki odkażające. Spokojnie dotyka wszystkiego bez rękawiczek, ale ręce odkaża minimum co godzinę, po każdym posiłku, przed każdym posiłkiem, po każdej przerwie, po każdej lekcji, po jakimkolwiek kontakcie, który może być potencjalnie niebezpieczny. Kiedy nikt nie patrzy chodzi przez cały dzień w piżamie, bo po co się ubierać? Lubi na ogół ciepełko, a zimno jest be. Ma tak na prawdę, wbrew pozorom, dosyć głęboką depresją, którą to niby leczy, niby nie, bo tak na prawdę nigdy wyleczyć jej się nie starał jakoś specjalnie, nikomu nie mówił, a o psychiatrze nawet nie wspomnę. Tak na prawdę nie chce umierać, jednak parę razy wahał się czy nie popełnić samobójstwa. Ma wybitnie zaniżoną samoocenę i pomimo jego wyników w nauce, znajomości, wyglądu, czy też czegokolwiek, uważa siebie za najgorszą istotę na świecie, która to bez wątpienia powinna zdechnąć. 'dziecko' Lucas jako dziecko był bardzo cichym i nieśmiałym chłopcem, takim, że aż ciężko uznać, że to dziecko było Lucasem. Często się uczył, bo co innego miał robić, skoro nikt go nie lubił? Na ogół izolował się od społeczeństwa i nie bawił z innymi dziećmi, zwłaszcza, że większość grała w piłkę nożną, a Lucas tego nie trawił, oraz dalej nie trawi. Tak też więc często zanurzał się w książkach chrupiąc sobie świeże bułeczki, co mu tak na prawdę nigdy nie przeszkadzało i by nie przeszkadzało, gdyby nie fakt, że potrafił zjeść po pięć, ba, dziesięć takich kajzerek podczas wczytywania się w lekturę, a było to głównym powodem dlaczego był pulchnym dzieckiem, a Lucas nie chce być pulchny. 'dorosły' UWAGA! UWAGA! Jest to jedynie hipotetyczna wersja Lucasa! Lucas jako persona dorosła raczej z charakteru by się za bardzo nie zmienił, prócz tego, że byłby mniej porywczy i agresywny, a na ogół to stałby się spokojnym człowiekiem, który już nie udaje jakiegoś super-hiper niebezpiecznego, ani nic. Co lubi? 'kocha' * ciepłe i wygodne ubrania * chodzić cały dzień w piżamie * wieczory filmowe * popcorn * kajzerki (ale ich nie jada z wiadomych powodów) * książki 'lubi' *oryginalność * ciemne kolory * bejsbol * lekkoatletyka * zaskakiwać * być innym * świeże pieczywo * szaleństwo * niebezpieczeństwo * glany * gry video * chipsy * gofry * szachy * jazda na wrotkach * stare kino * muzykę klasyczną * k-pop 'nie lubi' * neonowych kolorów * zwierząt * siatkówka * meczów * oficjalnych ubrań * imprez * czekolady * muzyki elektronicznej 'nienawidzi' * Zostawiać czegoś na ostatnią chwilę * tandety * zanieczyszczeń * szkodników * piłka nożna * kiboli * zarazków * chorób * podlizywania się * zasad * brokuł * kiedy ugryzie się gdziekolwiek * zimna * rapu Historia Nad historią Lucas, stety lub niestety, nie ma się co rozwodzić i jest w skrócie dosyć krótka oraz prosta. Dlaczego? Po pierwsze: Lucas na tym świecie żyje stosunkowo krótko, po drugie: nie przeżywał żadnych dziwacznych rzeczy, toteż można by było uznać, że miał normalne życie i dzieciństwo. co do końca prawdą nie jest, ale zacznijmy może od początku. Lucas urodził się jako pierworodne i jak się później okazało - jedyne, dziecko swoich rodziców, w dosyć bardzo niebezpiecznej dzielnicy miasta, co powinno być dla takiej małej, słodkiej oraz niewinnej kuleczki jak on bardzo złą wiadomością, bo przecież podobno właśnie w niej dochodzi do porwań, gdyby nie to, że od początku był w domu porywaczy, o czym oczywiście nikt (włącznie z Lucasem wtedy) nie wiedział. W skrócie: Lucas urodził się w rodzinie gdzie handel ludźmi i/lub narkotykami to normalka. Pomimo tego jednak jego dzieciństwo jakoś specjalnie nie odstawało od reszty, ot takie życie bogatego i rozpieszczonego dziecka, chociaż w sumie ciężko stwierdzić czy rozpieszczonego, bo po prostu dużo książek miał i ma, a także zabierali go na strzelnicę, ale to drugie także tylko na początku, bo szybko uznano, że lepiej będzie go tego uczyć w terenie, jednakowoż wracając do czasów młodego dzieciństwa Lucasa, było to bardzo, wręcz wybitnie słodkie, dobre oraz niewinne dzieciątko, które miało swoje upodobanie do maskotek oraz drewnianych klocuszków, którymi to bawiło się bez przerwy. Przedszkole było jedynym miejscem gdzie poszedł, gdyż już gdy powinien chodzić do szkoły to zostawał w domu i uczył się z domu. Cały okres przedszkolny można dosłownie pominąć, gdyż nie było żadnych dramatycznych przeżyć wtedy, więc przeskakujemy do etapu dziecięcego, gdzie to Lucas poznał książki oraz kajzerki, co w połączeniu sprawiło, że był pulchnym dzieckiem, a to z kolei sprawiło, że parę osób się z niego naśmiewało, przez co Lucas się izolował i izolował. Pomimo tego, dopiero w wieku około jedenastu lat tak na prawdę się załamał z tego powodu i to w dosyć sporym stopniu, tak też więc można go było w skrócie zobaczyć zapłakanego oraz pociętego pod kołderką w pokoju. Lucas na ogół bardzo przeżywał to, że nie ma przyjaciół i, że jest introwertycznym dzieckiem, co po swoim najgorszym okresie w życie (11 lat) postanowił zmienić. No więc się zmieniał, począwszy od ograniczenia tych PYSZNYCH kajzerek, poprzez kompletne zrezygnowanie z nich, słodyczy (Co nie było jakoś wybitnie wielkim problemem, gdyż Lucas na ogół za większością i tak nie przepadał), fast foodów, innych kalorycznych przekąsek, a kończąc na ćwiczeniach na siłowni. Ale oczywiście koniec to nie był, bo w wieku jedenastu lat miał też inne kompleksy, z czego wtedy wszystko się nimi stało, kiedyś sobie nawet próbował wydłubać oczy. Raz "dlatego, że nie chciał musieć patrzeć na swoją nieudolność", a drugi raz po prostu "dlatego, że są okropne", ale ponownie wracając. Największymi problemami Lucasiątka były jego odstające uczy, oraz sporej wielkości, lekko zadarty nosek, co wprawdzie nie robiło z niego przystojniaka, ale na pewno czyniło bardziej uroczym dzieckiem. Cóż, takie wady miał i nic z tym poradzić nie mógł... chociaż...? tak, no właśnie, operacje plastyczne, na które jego rodzice wyrazili zgodę wręcz od razu, ot tak, nawet mu opłacili i to wszystkie! Zaczął od nosa, potem przeszedł do uszu, potem inne poprawki, a potem poszedł na całego i doprowadził się do aktualnego stanu, gdzie wygląda jak jakich świrus wyciągnięty prosto z jakiegoś horroru. Po drodze zdążył także ogarnąć sobie te jakże wspaniałe dziesięć kolczyków, których miało być więcej, ale w ostateczności - nie zdecydował się na nie, tak samo jak nie zdecydował się na makijaż. Lucas więc, że tak się wyrażę, dorósł i stał się szkolnym chuliganem, ale właśnie, edukacja... Lucas do szkoły nie chodził, bo po co, przecież i tak działamy nielegalnie!? Lucas więc uczył się z domu, aż do swojego około 13/14/15 roku życia, kiedy to poszedł do szkoły, ale nie do pierwszej klasy, oj nie, do tej klasy, gdzie miał zdawać akurat ważne egzaminy, dlaczego? Cóż, Lucas był mądry i nie ma co się dziwić, książki + kajzerki robiły swoje, tak samo jak jego depresja, kiedy to usilnie chciał sobie udowodnić, że jest wartościowy, a co za tym idzie - mądry. Lucas więc oczywiście przebrnął przez wszystkie lata i skończył tutaj, w ostatniej klasie, gdzie ma na niego czekać jego najważniejszy test w życiu. Czy podoła? No, tak, jasne, że podoła, przecież wkuwa i uczy się jak nienormalny, jeszcze 100% na tym teście będzie miał, mówię wam! Tak też więc w skrócie jak jest teraz, co nie? Lucas aktualnie jest szkolnych, że tak się wyrażę, "dresem", który jednym słowem spuści ci wpierdziel jeżeli go wkurzysz, jednak jest jednocześnie najlepszym uczniem ze średnią 6.0. Wprawdzie część swoich ocen zdobył poprzez naciąganie, albo reputację, ale nie jakoś drastycznie mocno. Nie, nie jest z tego dumny, ani trochę. Cóż, tak też więc prezentuje się historia Lucasa! Zainteresowania 'Gry video' Nie można powiedzieć, że tego nie lubi, tak samo jak nie można powiedzieć, że nie ma do tego talentu, bo Lucas w gry video grał i gra często i nie ma zamiaru przestać. Zawsze to lubił, prawie tak samo jak książki, nigdy jednak nie można go było uznać za uzależnionego, aktualnie jedynie sobie pogra w coś na komputerze od czasu do czasu, albo na telefonie, tutaj już częściej, bo dochodzą kolejki, autobusy i dosłownie wszystko co go nudzi! 'filmy' Lucas nigdy filmów dobrych nie kręcił, pomimo tego, że się jakoś stara, po prostu, nie ma do tego talentu, uwielbia jednak tą dziedzinę sztuki! Dlaczego? Cóż, filmy to fascynujący świat, tak samo jak książki, z tym też, że jest to interpretacja reżysera, co bardzo od zawsze Lucasowi, jako fanowi książek, o dziwo się podobało! Lubił i dalej lubi porównywać swoje wyobrażenie z wyobrażeniem reżysera. 'książki' Lucas książki lubił od zawsze i nie ma chyba żadnego gatunku po jaki by nie sięgnął. Psychologiczne? jasne! horrory? oczywiście! kryminały? pewnie! komedie, romanse, hentai, mangi, yaoi, cokolwiek innego? Nie ma problemu! Dlaczego? Tego nie wie nikt, taki po prostu się urodził. Preferuje wprawdzie od komiksów (w tym mang) książki, jednak komiksy także toleruje. Po prostu lubi wyobrażać sobie świat, który jest w książkach i się jednym słowem "wczuwać". 'szachy' Jedna z kilku pasji (wraz z czytaniem książek, grami video, oraz starym kinem), którą ukrywa. Przecież, szachy to gra dla lamusów i kujonów, nie? NIE? Cóż, Lucas wie, że jest taki stereotyp i o tym, że w szachy lubi grać, albo, że chociażby umie grać nie wspomina. Jakież to było zaskoczenie kiedy w dzień apelowy na WF-ie grali w szachy, a ten wszystkich poogrywał. Nie, powodem nie było to, że jest jakoś wybitnie dobry, po prostu cała reszta ledwo co się nauczyła ruchów! Tak, czy owak... Lucas w szachy bardzo lubi grać, ale nienawidzi obserwować jak ktoś gra. 'jazda na wrotkach' Lucas umie i lubi jeździć na wrotkach, ponieważ uważa to za przyjemne oraz odprężające i dokładnie takie ono dla niego jest! Nie jest on w tym zły, mistrzem też nie jest, aczkolwiek jeździ na wrotkach dosyć bardzo mocno często i ma swoje ulubione (i w sumie jedyne). 'stare kino' Ktokolwiek jest zaskoczony? Cóż, Lucas interesuje się starym kinem, nie wie jednak co dokładnie go do niego przyciąga. Po prostu - uwielbia je i tyle, jest nim po prostu... ZAFASCYNOWANY! Często sięga po stare filmy podczas swoich wieczorów filmowych. 'broń palna' Prawdopodobnie gdyby nie rodzice, to nigdy by się tym nie zainteresował, bo po co jak się ma książeczki i kajzereczki, można czytać i wchłaniać!? Tak też więc, chłopak po prostu lubi sobie od czasu do czasu postrzelać do celu, którym, jeżeli bardzo się wkurzy, będzie osoba, która jego gniew wywołała. Prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie zabić człowieka, a jakby już to zrobił to byłby zdruzgotany. Umiejętności 'silne' medycyna sprawność fizyczna logika pamięć nauka języków szybkie pisanie wiedza ogólna granie w gry video 'średnie' strzelanie gra w szachy taniec jazda na wrotkach 'słabe' gotowanie fotografia 'Anty-skille' ogrodnictwo opieka nad czymkolwiek gra w piłkę nożną Relacje 'Matheo Morgan' Kolega z klasy Lucasa, a przy okazji zastępca przewodniczącego klasy. Lucas jest świadomy tego, że podoba się wielu dziewczynom oraz także na pewno paru facetom i nie ma bladego pojęcia co w nim jest takiego super, że każdy się tak do niego klei. Jest to prawdopodobnie jedna z nielicznych osób, które to Lucasa się nie boją, albo co gorsza - których Lucas się boi, chociaż to bym akurat kwestionowała. Nie można powiedzieć, że się przyjaźnią, ale Lucas zazdrości mu, no, wielu rzeczy... jego wyluzowania, dobrych ocen (chociaż Matheo to dosyć słaby uczeń), charyzmy, życia... Pomimo tego jednak nie ma niczego do chłopaka, a nawet czasami sobie porozmawiają. 'Lucy Smart' Koleżanka z klasy Lucasa. Chłopak rzadko z nią rozmawia, jednak zauważa jej często obecność przy Matheo, co go często wkurza, bo nie może z kolesiem sobie normalnie porozmawiać, ale poza tym - raczej nic do dziewczyny nie ma. 'Isabelle Rose' Koleżanka z klasy Lucasa, a przy okazji przewodnicząca klasy. Chłopak jest świadomy jej nadnaturalnej wręcz urody, oraz tego, że to go po prostu wkurza, że zawsze otacza ją wianeczek chłopaków, doprawdy, co w niej takiego jest, że każdy ją uwielbia? Nie darzy jej sympatią, to na pewno, ale w ostateczności nienienawidzi jej, bo przecież za co? Po prostu za dziewczyną nie przepada. 'Daniel Parkin' Kolega z klasy Lucasa. Lucas do chłopaka niczego nie ma, chociaż czasami załamuje się tym, jak bardzo ten jest uległy w stosunku do jego, hm, chłopaka? Nawet go lubi, bo Daniel jest miłą istotką. Cieszy się z tego powodu, że w sumie nikt go nie prześladuje ze względu na jego orientację i w ogóle. Ich relacje są raczej pozytywne, ale to ciągle tylko koledzy. 'Max Sharpe' Kolega z klasy Lucasa. O ile Lucas jego chłopaka lubi, tak Maxa KOMPLETNIE nie trawi. Jego arogancja po prostu Lucasa wkurza i jednym słowem - bardzo, ale to BARDZO się nie trawią. Jest świadomy siły Maxa i, że Lucas jednym słowem mógłby go porządnie zlać, jednak wie, że Danielowi by się to bardzo nie spodobało, a tego akurat nawet lubi i widzi, że raczej są ze sobą szczęśliwi, więc nigdy nie zrobił większej krzywdy Maxowi, co najwyżej walnięcie w momencie kiedy Max go wkurzył, nic więcej. W skrócie - Lucas Maxa nie trawi i trawić nie będzie. 'Joseph Parkers' Kolega z klasy Lucasa. Jest świadomy tego, że Joseph istnieje i, że często go wkurza tym, że boi się 90% rzeczy, w tym samego w sobie Lucasa. Raczej ze sobą nie rozmawiają, a Lucas trzyma się od niego z daleka, bo nie ma zamiaru pogłębiać jego fobii społecznej. 'Charlotte Fowler' Koleżanka z klasy Lucasa, znana jako klasowa kur*a. Jednym słowem - dekolt, przykrótka spódniczka, zakolanówki, czerwone usta, tona makijażu i sypianie chyba z każdym ze szkoły... taaaaa, Lucas raczej za dziewczyną nie przepada i to stwierdzenie jest za mało... drastyczne... Po prostu się jej brzydzi i trzyma z daleka, bo po co ją tykać? Jednym słowem - Lucas Charlotty nie cierpi i się jej brzydzi. 'Elizabeth Lawrence' Koleżanka z klasy Lucasa i przynajmniej klasowe, ba, szkolne straszydło. Prawdopodobnie jedna z nielicznych istot w szkole, których Lucas boi się na prawdę, oraz jedna z jeszcze mniej licznych, która jest słaba, ale Lucas I TAK jest przerażony tym, że to coś stoi obok niego. Lucas czuje wokół niej nieprzyjemną aurę, a Lucas do nawiedzonych człowieków tak, to celowo nie należy, a to coś znaczy, obawiam się! Nigdy ze sobą nie rozmawiają, Lucas nie zagada bo się boi, a Elizabeth, cóż, ona nigdy się nie odzywa... Jednym słowem - Lucas unika jej jak ognia, czy też jak w jego przypadku - kajzerek. Ciekawostki * Z powodu jego lęku przed zarazkami zawsze ma przy sobie chusteczki odkażające. * Spokojnie dotyka wszystkiego bez rękawiczek, ale ręce odkaża minimum co godzinę, po każdym posiłku, przed każdym posiłkiem, po każdej przerwie, po każdej lekcji, po jakimkolwiek kontakcie, który może być potencjalnie niebezpieczny. * Kompletny brak ręki do roślin, czy też zwierząt. Rośliny i zwierzęta dosłownie giną po dniu spędzonym z nim. * Chce zostać lekarzem. * To moje kochane dziecię. * Autorka nazywa go Lucasiątko/Lukasiątko pomimo świadomości tego, że gdyby Lucas ją usłyszał, to bardzo źle by się to dla autorki skończyło. * Prawdopodobnie miał moment kiedy był anorektykiem, albo czymś w tym rodzaju. * Kiedy się denerwuje, to drapie się jak nienormalny. ** Odziedziczył to po autorce. ** Często dodrapuje się do krwi. *Jest bardzo wrażliwą istotą, ale stara się to ukrywać. *Doskonale wie jak zetrzeć wszelkie dowody zbrodni, oraz jednocześnie jak dobrze je wyłapać. Galeria Lucas_moodboard.png|moodboard stworzone przez użytkownika Melody76 Lucas.png|Lucas z painta KolorowyLucas.png|Lucas, który został pokolorowany, lul Lucas od Ingloris.png|Lucas od Ingloris IngloriousDemon, piękny i wspaniały, dalej się nie mogę przestać jarać tym, że go narysowała. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Uniwersum Ariyakku Kategoria:Mafia w Ariyakku